Måns Zelmerlöw
'Måns Petter Albert Sahlén Zelmerlöw - (urodzony 13 czerwca 1986 roku) szwedzki piosenkarz, tancerz, kompozytor i aktor musicalowy, uczestnik szwedzkiej edycji formatu Idol w 2005 roku, zwycięzca 60. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji w 2015 roku, występujący głównie pod imieniem Måns Zelmerlöw. Dzieciństwo i edukacja Urodził się 13 czerwca 1986 roku w uniwersyteckiej miejscowości Lund w południowej Szwecji jako syn Birgitty Salhén, profesora Uniwersytetu w Lund, oraz chirurga Svena-Olofa Zelmerlöwa. Jego rodzice od najmłodszych lat pokładali w nim duże nadzieje muzyczne; matka wysłała go na kurs tańca afrykańskiego, a ojciec na lekcje fortepianu. Wychowywał się razem z siostrą Fanny. Jako nastolatek, za namową kolegi, przez kilka lat uczył się gry na gitarze. W siódmej klasie szkoły podstawowej wygrał konkurs dla młodych talentów. W trakcie nauki w szkole średniej realizował program edukacyjny, stanowiący połączenie zajęć muzycznych z naukami przyrodniczymi, dzięki czemu angażował w szkolne przedstawienia. W 2002 roku zagrał główną rolę w amatorskiej wersji musicalu Andrew Lloyda Webbera Józef i cudowny płaszcz snów w technikolorze, pokonując ponad 2 tys. kandydatów. Spektakl został wystawiony z powodzeniem na czołowych scenach pobliskiego Malmö. Zelmerlöw wystąpił w 128 wyprzedanych przedstawieniach. Mimo początkowej rezygnacji i niskiego wynagrodzenia, odczuwał radość płynącą z występów przed szeroką publicznością. Przed ukończeniem ostatniego roku szkoły średniej został zaangażowany do adaptacji spektaklu Sklepik z horrorami, wystawianego przez Teatr Miejski w Lund. Zagrał tam główną rolę, Seymoura. Po zdaniu matury udał się w celach zarobkowych do Grecji, gdzie sprzedawał bilety plażowiczom i występował jako komik w farsach dla turystów. W październiku 2008 roku rozpoczął studia na wydziale ekonomicznym. Udział w Eurowizji Pod koniec grudnia 2014 roku Zelmerlöw został ogłoszony jednym z uczestników Melodifestivalen 2015, do których zgłosił się z utworem „Heroes”. 28 lutego wystąpił w czwartym półfinale selekcji i z pierwszego miejsca awansował do finału. Zdobył w nim największą liczbę 288 punktów od jurorów i telewidzów, dzięki czemu został wybrany na reprezentanta Szwecji w 60. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji, organizowanym w Wiedniu. Po finale Melodifestivalen twórcy piosenki „Heroes”, tj. Anton Malmberg, Hård af Segerstad Joy Deb, Linnea Deb, zostali oskarżeni o naruszenie praw autorskich i popełnienie plagiatu piosenki „Lovers on the Sun” Davida Guetty. Zelmerlöw zaprzeczył podejrzeniom. Po finale krytykowano także twórcę prezentacji scenicznej oraz wizualizacji do utworu, Fredrika „Benke” Rydana, któremu zarzucano inspirację teledyskiem do piosenki „The Alchemy of Light” A DandyPunka. W rozmowie z publicznym nadawcą Sveriges Radio Rydan przyznał, że inspirował się pracą innych twórców, jednak zaprzeczył popełnieniu plagiatu. Europejska Unia Nadawców, organizator Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji, zleciła Zelmerlöwowi zmianę oprawy scenicznej. 21 maja Zelmerlöw wystąpił jako trzynasty w kolejności w drugim półfinale Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji i awansował do sobotniego finału. Wystąpił w nim jako dziesiąty w kolejności i zajął pierwsze miejsce po zdobyciu największej liczby 365 punktów, w tym m.in. maksymalnych not 12 punktów od Austrii, Belgii, Danii, Finlandii, Islandii, Łotwy, Norwegii, Polski, Słowenii, Szwajcarii, Wielkiej Brytanii i Włoch. Po finale otrzymał też Nagrodę Artystyczną im. Marcela Bezençona, przyznawaną przez komentatorów konkursu obecnych w Wiedniu. W tym samym czasie ponownie pojawiały się głosy o popełnieniu plagiatu przez twórców jego konkursowej piosenki, a negatywne zdanie o sytuacji wyrazili m.in. szwedzki DJ Avicii i Michele Perniola, reprezentant San Marino w konkursie. Historia udziałów Przypisy Kategoria:Artyści